The Upstate KIDS Follow-Up study began contacting all participants in October 2015 for continuing the study in the this new follow-up phase. A data coordinating center (DCC) developed a new website for online data collection and data management. The home visit component of the study which will include biospecimen collection are commenced fall 2016 and alternative clinic visits will be offered in Fall 2017. Atclinic visits participants continues to have extensive measurements made of anthropometry, body fact by bioelectrical impedance, lung inflammation, blood pressure, arterial stiffness by pulse wave velocity and collection of urine, blood and saliva. Data collection will continue through 2019.